Dealing with the Grief
by DramaAnne
Summary: Major Characters deal with deaths and grief following the final battle. Many major character deaths. Previously All He Ever Had. Very short, written for Minion Number One. Some HBP spoilers
1. Ron's Tragedy

Disclaimer-I own nothing…not even the plot because it was minion #1's idea.

Dedicated to Minion Number One who wanted a suicide fic where someone actually dies.

A tall redhead stood at the top of the astronomy tower looking over the edge at the battlefield, trying to sort out his thoughts.

_She's dead._

_The war is over, but she's dead._

_She was the reason I kept fighting. After she got hit with that horrible black beam, I wanted to make sure that the caster would pay. Finally, Voldemort fell, and I thought everything would return to normal, but it didn't. As soon as it all ended, I ran up to the hospital wing. She was going to get better, and we were going to get married once we graduated. _

_I loved her so much._

_She was everything I ever had. I grew up with six siblings, and everything was shared. Finally, I had something that was mine, something that I loved more than anything._

_They took her away._

_Now I have nothing. _

_Nothing to live for._

With that, the boy climbed onto the stone wall surrounding the open tower, and took one last breath.

_I love you 'Mione._

No one knew how he died. They found him with several broken bones, one piercing his heart, lying among the dead of the final battle.

"Pity," One of the aurors said "He looks so young."

And there 'tis! A little over 200 words. Review if you feel so inclined.


	2. The Damages of War

Disclaimer-I still don't own anything.

This was originally going to be a one shot, but Minion #1 told me to keep going, and I try to please my minions. Send thanks and/or angry letters to FanFiction username "NeverendingDarkness".

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There were no funerals following the battle. Both sides had lost too many to count, and trying to identify every body would take a lifetime. Aurors surveyed the grounds of Hogwarts hoping to find any possible survivors, but ultimately left deciding the chances of survival were slim. There were bodies and body parts scattered all around. A muggle might have guessed that a bomb had gone off, but they would have trouble finding any signs of an explosion.

That was how Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts found the battlefield the next day. It was a type of silence, which left unbroken was more profound then words could explain. All Headmistress McGonagall could do was gaze in awe over the hundreds of daughters, sons, fathers, mothers, husbands, and wife who had fought the last four days.

Yes, the Final Battle had lasted four full days. Those who managed to temporarily escape the bloodshed in hopes of finding rejuvenating rest found only that the desired numbing effect of sleeping would not come. Nightmares haunted they're rest and worries dissolved their peaceful slumber. They soon returned to the Battle.

The Dark Lord Voldemort and The Boy Who Lived Harry Potter were locked in mortal combat since midnight on the second day. Voldemort had glided out from the Forbidden Forest, and all became silent. A few weaker Death Eaters and Order members fainted as they saw him in all his power and glory. He stopped in front of Harry Potter, the boy to whom his soul was tied. They both knew that this was the end, but neither would give up without a fight.

After two more days, the final curse was cast. Harry Potter knew that he had to do to vanquish the Dark Lord.

"_Adstringus Intereo." _The words came from his mouth, and a great white light was cast over the battlefield. When the dust cleared, the Great Harry Potter lay dead. The body laying a few meters away was one that few could identify, for in the exact spot Lord Voldemort stood only seconds before, lay a thin boy with black hair. The second body was Tom Riddle.

All this passed through Minerva McGonagall's mind as she started the slow and painful task of piling up the bodies for the mass cremation later that day.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Adstringus Intereo- _roughly translates to "together die". Harry realizes that he has to die with Voldemort. Minion #1 is a genius and thinks that Harry is the last Horcrux. I think Minion #1 is right. think about it.

Another short chapter. Minion #1 told me to keep this story going, but I'm having some trouble with the plot. I'm going to lay out some general background information and hope that something pops out of my head in the way of an actual story.


End file.
